youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lachlan
Lachlan Power (born August 25, 1995), known on Youtube as Lachlan is a popular YouTuber mostly known for his Pixelmon, How to Minecraft and Crazy Craft series. He was born on the 25th of August 1995. His Minecraft skin is a Blonde Haired male, wearing a red hoodie. His nicknames include; "JagBattleDuty", "The Lachers", "Lachy Dachy", and "Little Lachy". He is friends with; TBNRFrags, NoochM, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Xrpmx13, Vikkstar123, Woofless and many others. He is a part of the minecraft group "The Pack" with Vikkstar123, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, TBNRFrags and Woofless. His Youtube Channel currently has 1,000,000+ Subscribers, and is steadily growing every day. His first background was made by the famous New Zealand Minecrafter otherwise know as LOGinHDi. Personal Life Lachlan '''was born on the 25th of August 1995. He has 2 brothers and one sister. One of his brothers and his sister is older than him but he has a younger brother named Mitch (Mitchy). Mitch also plays Minecraft, his Minecraft Name is "Fighter_Power" and he is currently an admin on '''Lachlan's Pixelmon Server, "Pokeballers". Lachlan currently lives in Brisbane, Australia. Pokeballers Pixelmon Server In June 2013, a bit into Lachlan's Youtubing Career, he started the Pokeballers Pixelmon Server. The Server started off as a single region and has since expanded into several seductive servers offering players the opurtunity to play any style of pixelmon they wanted. They have also successfully replicated the original Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen games into their own Custom Kanto Map with NPC Trainers and the original games loot chests. The server currently spans over 7 Servers including 2 Custom Pokeballer Regions with Player Gym Leaders, A Survival Map, Pixelmon Islands, The Kanto Map and their own Build Server that opens up to the public from time to time, to allow players to have a go at building and showcasing their creativity. The IP to the server is "mc.Pokeballers.com". How To Minecraft About 3/4ths of the way through 2014, Lachlan joined a server called How To Minecraft with many other Youtubers, such as TBNRfrags, Vikkstar123, Logdotzip, Ali-A, the Little Lizards, PeteZahHutt, JeromeASF and BajanCanadian who both quit at about 10 episodes in, there is also Woofless, ChocoTheChocobo, xRpMx13, and Kenny (KenworthGaming). Lachlan has had at least 200-300 more subscribers since this series and about 500 more views on each video. Pixeltown Pixelmon Server Around September Lachlan teamed up with several other users to launch the Pixeltown Pixelmon Server. Some Youtubers he teamed up with for this project include TinyTurtle, Little Lizard, OMGItsAliA and Vikkstar123 who are currently seperated between the 2 servers; Red and Blue for the duration of their series on the server. The Server itself is a Minecraft rendition of the 1st Series of the Pokemon Anime including some quests that are based on the anime itself and some that are completely original. Treasure Wars At the beginning of May, 2015 Lachlan released a new faction server called Treasure Wars. The faction server had 4 different dimensions, the Forgotten Woods, Bandit Hills, Cursed Desert, and The Reforged Mountain. With every dimension you could have different races to choose from The Humans, Dwarfs and Elves all with different abilities to use in combat. The kits will help you get started for the adventure, while all costing money, purchased from treasurewars.net, except the starter kit which everyone gets when they start. Classes will get you going at a quicker rate, once again they are purchased at treasurewars.net, the Warrior, Archer, Mage, and Assassin will all give off buffs unique to there class. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers